Fish aren't so bad
by goldfishlover73
Summary: MK!rnKaito and the gang win a trip to Universal studios in America, but is Hakuba and Akako's intentions for the trip excatly what they seem. And what about poor Kaito? Will he be with Aoko at the end? Summary is bad I know, so shoot me. R&R Flames welcom


"This place is soo cool!" Aoko exclaimed, walking through Universal Studios, "Thanks for inviting us Akako-chan!"

"I had three extra tickets so..."

"It's kinda weird that a JAPANESE radio station would give away 4 tickets to an AMERICAN theme park." Kaito said, eyeing the witch suspiously.

"Besides being the 9th caller, you had to answer a TOUGH question."

"I really don't think naming the 13 Charaters and there signs from 'Fruits Basket' hard." Hakuba said calmly.

"Well, could you." Akako said with a sly grin.

"I can proudly say that I have never seen that show, so no."

"Well, it doesn't matter how we got here, the important part is that we're here so lets enjoy ourselves!" Aoko said, feeling the tension build between her friends.

"I agree Aoko-san. I fact, there is this _one_ ride that I have been wanting to ride for sometime. Since one of my friends from England wrote and told me how fun it was."

"Which one?" Kaito asked, not liking the way that the detective said that.

Hakuba grinned. "Follow me."

III

"I don't like the look of that sign." Kaito said shaking. "Or the name of it."

"I promise Kuroba, the sign is there to throw people off. I have seen the movie in which this ride is based upon and it not that bad. It's quite funny really."

"Sharks aren't funny."

"You've seen it Kaito-kun." Akako said. "Remeber, it's the one with the surfing turtles. The sharks had a austraillain accent."

"Really."

They all nodded.

"I don't think that's the movie. I thought it was neko or something, not 'Jaws'"

"Now why would a ocean movie have to do with cat Kaito?" Aoko asked, walking up to him, noses mere centimeters apart. "If you go on this ride, I PROMISE to make it up to you later tonight." She said suductivly, making circles with her finger on his chest, looking at him with her big, brown eyes, making Kaito gulp and turn red. "Yo-You pr-pro-promise that it's not b-bad."

"It's just a little boat ride. I promise it won't be bad."

"O-o-oK...I'll do it for you Aoko."

"Ok! let's go!" She said, coming out of her suductive voice and grabbing his hand, and skipping to the line.

Katio didn't notice Akako or Hakuba give evil grins at each other.

III

"You have to get on the boat Katio! Everyone's waiting on us!"Aoko said from behind him, trying to push him on.

"I-I-I'm G-g-go-goin'"

"Quit sounding like porky pig Kuroba and get on the boat." Hakuba said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up!" With that, he eyed the boat wearily and gently eased himself into the boat. Seeing him off balance, Aoko pushed him in, throwing him into Akako. "AOKO!"

"Sorry, I slipped." She said grinning.

"I don't think I'm going to like this." he said as the boat started to move.

"Too late for that Kaito-kun." Akako said.

Music started playing. Kaito tensed up, unconsiously grabbing Aoko's hand. "I don't like this."

"It'll be ok. I promise." She said, giving a reasurinly squeeze on his hand.

_BUMP_

"Something hit the boat! Something hit the boat!" He screamed looking around in the water.

"Don't worry Kuroba, your in the middle of the boat. You won't fall out." Hakuba said, hiding the smile on his face the best he could. Which was bad.

"AHH! SHARK!" Kaito went deathly white as the shark surfaced and splashed the boat. "IT'S GOING TO EAT ME!"

It went under again. Hakuba and the witch laughing.

"YOU!" Kaito said, ready to kill them right then. But...The shark came up on the other side. "AHHH!" Kaito jumped, landing in Aoko's lap. "This ISN'T funny!" He screamed.

"YES IT IS!" the detective said through his fits of laughter.

The shark went under and up agian, rocking the boat that made poor Kaito almost faint with fright.

When the ride came into the station, Kaito somehow was off the boat and on the platform before the boat had fully gotten there.

"I hate you all with a passion." He said when he noticed they ALL, including Aoko, were in fits of hysterics as they walked away from the ride. "This was all apart of some sceme right. To scare me to death."

"You must take advantages of oppuntines Kaito-kun." Akako said, "And that's what we did."

"I still hate you."

"Come on Kaito, it wasn't that bad." Aoko said, regaining herself.

Kaito gave her a death look.

"Ok...maybe for you, but didn't you notice that the shark was a machine and not a real one?" Hakuba asked.

Kaito gave HIM a death look.

"Kaito..." Aoko said in her suductive voice once more. "I promised you something didn't I?"

He looked at her and went from white to red.

"We can always come back to the park, why don't we meet up with those two later." She looked at him with her big brown eyes, that made him visably shake.

She grabbed his hand. "Let's go."

If possible he became redder. _Well, fish aren't so bad._ He thought, smirking, turning his head to see the witch and detective smirk as well.

III

HI! If you don't ask questions, you won't get stupid answers. (Example: Q-why did you write this? A-because I can.)

Hope you liked it. Didn't know how to end it if you could tell...HAPPY EASTER!

Review. Flames welcome as always!

Later!


End file.
